<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just Concerned by DoomBeThyName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063228">I'm Just Concerned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomBeThyName/pseuds/DoomBeThyName'>DoomBeThyName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomBeThyName/pseuds/DoomBeThyName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is going through a bad day and, as usual, Raven quietly understands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just Concerned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I sat down this morning and made up on the spot and finished over lunch. Quick read, but hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why have you been following me?”   </p><p> </p><p>She was incredibly surreptitious when she wanted to be. Any assassin in the league would be envious. There was no swooshing of loud air to give away her flying, only the softest tap of her heels touching the rooftop. Robin looked over his shoulder to see Raven standing there as if she’d always been, looking back in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t just patrolling,” she said. Damian snapped his head forward back to the streetlights down below, not wanting to see that deeply knowing look in her eyes. “You’re hunting for a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not your concern,” mumbled Robin. He doubted what he said hurt her, Raven brushed off mere words on a daily basis, but he instantly felt regret saying it (though she could feel that, too). However he didn’t receive the chance to rectify his thoughtless words- a scream broke the quiet night.    </p><p> </p><p>“That’s from Misty’s Electronics,” calculated Damian. He leapt off the roof, Raven right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you answer Nightwing’s call for a team meeting tonight?” she asked. It was as if they were having a chat over tea back at the tower. “You weren’t out here yet. It’s not like you to miss out on information.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know I’m not already aware of what is was about?” said Damian impatiently, swinging from his grappling hook. He could just see the store.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that wouldn’t surprise me,” said Raven, her eyes now locked on the storefront. She dove in much quicker than Damian was able to a suspiscious black sedan with heavily tinted windows out front, landing right in front of the hood. The driver, dressed in all black with a ski mask over his face, jumped out of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you have picked anything more obvious?” stated Raven. She lazily lifted her hand and black magic engulfed the entire vehicle. In a moment, they both were vanished from sight. Robin dropped next to her with a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s unconscious sitting out front of the police station,” she informed him, “but there’s another inside.”     </p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” Damian nearly grunted, turning away. Raven nearly let her amused smile show and followed after him. Inside there was indeed a thug doused in the same cheap robber attire as his driver companion, holding a small pistol to the face of a very frightened boy about Raven and Damian’s age.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s totally all I have my dude, I swear!” the cashier pleaded. “Who even <em>uses </em>cash anymore? Most people pay with credit cards.”</p><p> </p><p>The robber angrily cocked his gun and stared at the young man with hatred in his beady eyes through the badly cut holes in the mask.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You better find me some or-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “If we were snakes, we would have bitten you a long time ago,” said Raven, causing both robber and cashier to flinch. Robin drew his sword as the angry guy in the ski mask pointed his weapon their way.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a gun!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“The end must be nigh,” said Raven dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re both done now,” said Damian irritably. Raven watched the back of his head as he leaned forward to the assailant and took that first step forward. Nowadays (usually), Robin often offered a chance for the perp to surrender without a fight if no harm was caused. Something must really be bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>The gunman fired quick rounds, making the cashier shriek loudly. As Raven produced an aura around herself and a bullet bounced harmlessly off her shoulder, Damian neatly dodged them with fine movements, disabled the gun with a single slash, and leapt up, delivering a monstrous kick into the guy’s face. He flew well back into the shelves and crumbled to the floor, out cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfied?” inquired Raven, already knowing the answer. Robin looked wistfully down at his conquered foe, sheathing his blade. They both nearly flinched as the cashier stumbled over to Raven on shaky legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much!” he said trembling. “You’re incredible. That guy would have killed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Raven leaned away. “Try to calm down,” she said soothingly, “I don’t think you were ever in very serious trouble,” but he was having none of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be alive tonight if it weren’t for you,” the guy insisted, obviously not remembering there were two Titans there, “if ever you need anything tech wise, you’ve got it here. I mean, with my worker coupon, of course. That is, if my boss will allow it, heh heh. But I’d really like to see you again! To thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Raven leaned further away, scrunching her face up in self-concern now. Damian let out a “<em>TT” </em>of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back to the tower,” he muttered, walking behind Raven and giving the clerk a foul look as he strode past them.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>There was never a quiet moment in Titans Tower anymore. Too many young heroes called it home.</p><p> </p><p>On the rare occasions Garfield wasn’t being his boisterous self, Wallace would be challenging everyone to video games. When Wallace wasn’t doing that, Conner would flounce into any populated room and flirt very openly with the prettiest girl there, normally being Donna or Raven. When he wasn’t in the mood to do even that, Kori would insist on team dinners.</p><p> </p><p>“And we missed one tonight,” declared Raven as she and Damian heated up leftover pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m completely fine with that,” said Damian, “I’ll pass up any opportunity Conner has to babble on and on about his bromance with <em>Tim.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They sat down at the empty and quiet table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been starting to think that’s actually <em>romance,” </em>said Raven, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza. “He told Terra the other day that she had the prettiest hair he’d ever seen and it felt like classic over-compensation.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian choked on his pizza and thumped his chest. Raven smiled. A moment later, Donna appeared at the cafeteria door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rae,” she said loudly, looking comfortable in some PJs, “your time has come, it’s scary movie night and- <em>oh,” </em>she stopped short upon seeing the two of them sitting close, looking unsure for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” she asked hesitantly, lingering by the door. The two of them looked back at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean dinner?” asked Damian. Donna dramatically rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re having movie night,” she continued, “so you two might want to hurry or the good spots on the couch will be taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart would never heal,” said Damian in a sarcastic undertone. Raven shot him a quick look sideways before looking back at Donna.</p><p> </p><p>“Be there in a few,” she said. Raven and Damian returned to eating their quick meal, but before Donna left, she turned slowly, dawdling a tad and lingering her eyes on the two of them, as if trying to capture a moment happen that she may have indeed just interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>At half past midnight, when nothing was alive other than the glow of Jump City’s lights across the bay, Damian laid on the roof of Titans Tower resting his head on his arms, staring up at the stars feeling restless as could be. Only the slightest indication on his senses told him he suddenly wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I was snuck up on,” said Damian loudly, “and now you’ve done it twice in one night.” He sat up from the gravely roof and looked behind him to see Raven standing there. She let down her hood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing it wasn’t the movie that has you scared to sleep?” she said. Walking to his side, she plopped down close beside him. Their knees almost touched. Raven’s eyes softened as Damian stubbornly glanced away.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s gotten into you today?” she asked. Damian did well to hide the sourness she felt from his face. Raven sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s about what they talked about in the meeting you missed-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had to have known he was leaving someday,” Raven finished regardless. He spent a moment fighting it, but then a downwards curl came to the corner of Damian’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Richard is due his time keeping another part of the world safe,” he admitted with reluctance, “the amount of time he’s spent here leading the team with Starfire has been generous.” Then his expression became disgusted as he looked skyward again. “But why is he replacing himself with <em>Timothy?” </em>he asked the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>“Red Robin is great,” said Raven, “but I’ll miss Dick, too,” she quickly added nodding, seeing Damian’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess if Stephanie comes as well, it won’t be too bad,” said Damian. After catching Raven’s stare, he hurried to say, “Not like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Raven believed him, but kept on staring. They held eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Moments with Damian always seemed so… serene. Wordless communication, even without her empathic abilities. When he made a face or displayed a certain action, she knew what was going on. He could always tell what mood she was in or what she was thinking about solely on what she <em>wasn’t </em>saying. It was something she’d noticed many times before but, perhaps of her shyness to the point of not even being able to confess to herself, never really thought about.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she said, then stopped to clear her voice of a slight quaver before continuing, “if Tim ever becomes too much of a nuisance, I’ll still be here. Let’s not plan on going anywhere soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Damian. His emerald eyes were wonderful to look at, Raven thought to herself. One of them must have scooched because suddenly they were closer together. Raven could hear heartbeats pounding in her ears, only she didn’t know if they were his or hers. Maybe both. Her lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>And then the door to the tower burst open and Kori stood there wearing her pajamas, rubbing an eye blearily. If she hadn’t been so groggy, she would have noticed Damian and Raven practically springing away from each other. She blinked in a muddled state.</p><p> </p><p>“What are both of you doing up here?” she asked. “Dick went by your room, Damian, and you weren’t there. We’ve been looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s going on!” said Raven a little too loudly. Damian’s face looked as if he’d just been caught red-handed at something. Starfire yawned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well get to sleep, you two,” she said, “we still have training in six hours.” And with that, she turned away and left. Damian and Raven stood, coming to an unspoken agreement not to look at each other or talk about what just nearly happened. But this time, Raven thought… this time she felt as though one of her friends did perhaps interrupt something.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>